Z When Wonder Woman Comes a Knockin' ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Emily enlists JJ's help in getting her point across to Reid. This was written for the CCOAC March Madness Challenge.


**A/N: This is a one shot written for the March Madness challenge. It's a pinch hit for GaladInzel, and the pairing was JJ/Emily. The prompt was Wonder Woman. I've thrown a bit of Reid in for good measure! LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Angie**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, no," Prentiss heard JJ say with a groan.<em>

_She tore her eyes away from Reid's backside and looked at her friend. "What?" she asked._

"_You have a 'thing' for Reid!" JJ said accusingly._

"_Wha…?" In an uncharacteristic fashion, Emily Prentiss felt her cheeks warming. "No. I _don't_," she refuted. "And I would appreciate it—"_

"_I laughed at Garcia when she even suggested it, but now…God, how did I not see this before?" JJ said, shaking her head._

"_You didn't see it because it's not there," Prentiss said firmly._

"_Like hell it isn't!"_

_Emily's eyes widened at her friend's choice of words. JJ rarely swore. Not that hell was a curse word, per se, but she'd never heard JJ say it._

"_This team is going down the drain. First Penelope and Derek—"_

"_What about Penelope and Derek?" Emily asked. Had they _finally _admitted their attraction to each other and given in to years of pent up lust._

"_Well, nothing _yet_," JJ said. But hopefully soon! They'd been dodging their feelings for far too long. "When did—"_

_Emily tried to stand, but they'd pulled the table down between the two sets of seats when they were going over the files, effectively trapping her in her window seat. She dropped back down seeing as, unless JJ got up, there was no way out._

"_I didn't," she said again._

_JJ sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me about it." She stood up and moved aside so Emily could get out. "But I know you, Prentiss. Now that you know I know about it, you're going to be dying to discuss."_

That had been three weeks ago.

Had JJ known that _that _moment would lead to _this _one, she would have kept her mouth shut. She looked around the shady place, and with yet another sigh, she quickly flipped through the rack wanting to get out of the 'mature' costume shop as quickly as possible. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered.

"Well, _I _appreciate it," Emily assured her friend. _Good _friend, she amended. Not just anyone would venture into a store such as this and help you look for a particular ensemble all in the name of getting you laid.

"I sure hope so," JJ said, turning around to face her friend. "Spencer Reid? Are you sure that's who you want to…get back in the game with?"

Prentiss grinned. "Oh, you mean like football?" she asked teasingly. "Yeah…I'm dying to tackle him."

JJ groaned as she walked to the next rack trying to get away from her friend. Her attempts were unsuccessful; Prentiss followed her.

"Or maybe you mean hockey. Which would fit, to0, because it's all about body checking," she said with a grin.

JJ rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as he is. Wha…what is it about him?" she asked in confusion. Reid was a nice guy, but as far she could see, his sex appeal was nada.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I can't…explain it, Jayje. Every time he starts spouting facts, I'm spellbound."

JJ wrinkled her nose.

"Trust me," Emily said dryly. "I _know_ how ridiculous I sound. And for months, I've ignored it. I thought it would just go away. But it hasn't. So I tried telling him how I felt, and he thought I was kidding. This is the only thing I can think of to get my point across."

"Oooh," JJ said triumphantly, pulling the costume they were looking for off the rack. "Found it." She studied the outfit for a moment. "You think the only way to get your point across is with a lasso and a tiara?"

"Well, it's certainly the most fun way," she said.

JJ held the costume out to her friend. "Have at."

Prentiss started walking towards the register.

"Wait!" JJ said anxiously.

"What?" Prentiss as curiously.

"There was this naughty nurse outfit…" Her voice trailed off hesitantly.

Prentiss smiled widely. "Will's going to love it."

* * *

><p>Emily sat still as JJ tried to poof her hair so that it would fall just right behind the tiara that would complete her ensemble. "Wonder woman," JJ muttered again. "<em>Why<em> Wonder Woman?"

"When we went to ComiCon a few years ago, Reid couldn't stay away from anything to do with the bitch."

JJ laughed. "Jealous much?"

"Luckily these feelings hadn't surfaced yet," Emily admitted. "Or I would have spent the majority of my time mowing down all of those skimpily dressed women."

JJ laughed again, and then her face became serious. "Emily…this isn't…a passing feeling, right? Because I'd hate it if you broke Spence's—"

"It's not fleeting," Emily told her friend firmly. "Trust me, I've tried running it off. It's just not happening."

JJ nodded. "OK," she said satisfied. "I guess the only other thing to say then is…be gentle with him."

"I won't break his heart," Emily promised her friend.

JJ nodded, her eyes shining with humor. "Good to know," she said. "But in this case…that's not the body part I was referring to."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Emily said impatiently as she stood outside of Reid's apartment, waiting anxiously for him to open the front door. She sighed in relief when she heard footsteps on the other side of it. A short pause—he was peeking through the peephole, she was sure—and then the door opened.<p>

"Emily," he said in surprise, looking her up and down. Why was she wearing a trench coat? It was nearly eighty degrees outside! "Did…we…have plans today?"

She cleared her throat. "_I _have plans today." She stepped forward, forcing him to move aside so she could enter his apartment.

"Oh," he said, closing the door. "Well, what…"He turned around and froze; her trench coat was resting at her feet, and bright red boots stopped just below her knees. Her bare legs gave way to a one piece leotard, a pattern he'd seen hundreds…no, _thousands_ of times before. "Emily," he squeaked.

"Oh!" she said, bending over quickly and retrieving the tiara from her coat pocket. She carefully placed it just so on her head. "Better?"

"The best," he said in a shaky voice. "What…?"

"I tried subtle, Reid," she explained. "And then I tried to tell you straight out…"

Her voice trailed off as she watched Reid studying her from head to toe. His cheeks were as redder than she'd ever seen them; she could hear the sound of his shallow breathing. That was enough to make her confidence soar. She was his fantasy come to life…she was sure of that now.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was having a hard time staying focused. For one thing, Wonder Woman was standing before him the form of Emily Prentiss. Two of his very favorite things merged into one. The throbbing between his legs came as no surprise to him.<p>

For another thing, she hadn't been kidding when she'd told him she had feelings for him. He'd assumed she'd been ribbing him…playing on _his_ feelings for her. It had happened once before, and he'd ended up naked, tied to a flag pole, so he hadn't been willing to accept her declaration.

But now…Reid couldn't help but stare at her. He was completely mesmerized. She'd gone out on a limb for him, he knew. While Emily was in the field, she exuded confidence; only those close to her knew about her insecurities.

Cleary it was time to put some of those to rest. "Emily," he said again, more sure this time. He took a step forward and reached for her hands. "You look…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Like I'm about to get lucky?" she asked nervously…and hopefully.

Reid chuckled, his blush deepening. "Yeah…yeah."

She took the single step that still separated them and pressed her body against his. "You can't tie me up, you know," she said teasingly. "Or I'll be stripped of my powers."

"I actually _did_ know that," Reid said. "And if I remove your belt, you'll get weak. Unfortunately, many writers have attempted to capture the essence of Wonder Woman, causing her superpowers to vary significantly between interpretations. She—"

Listening to Reid spewing off facts was like foreplay to her. _And_, Emily couldn't help but think with a grin…_he was a master._


End file.
